You Consume Me
by wolfwiththorns
Summary: After the war ended, Hermione and Ron could no longer see eye to eye and decided to end everything between them. Now Hermione no longer goes near the Burrow to see the Weasley's unless they agree to meet her away from it, and without Ron. This was until Ginny Weasley came up with a plan to solve this, and to help Hermione's growing love for another Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so I know many of you may not be Fremione shippers but I am a huge, huge, huge shipper of Fremione, I think they really would of suited each other, so I thought I would try and write my first ever Fremione fanfiction! :) Hope you all enjoy it :D  
**

**Ginny's POV**

The thought was absurd wasn't it? Surely the brightest witch of her age wouldn't go for it? Would she?  
Ginny thought for a long time how her best friend would react to her plan, but the truth is, Ginny wasn't sure it would work herself. The trouble was, since Hermione and Ron has broken up after the war, Hermione wouldn't go near the Weasley house in fear that she would upset everyone and spark arguments that she didn't have the answers to.  
Ginny missed having another girl around the house, and she was already sick of Ron and Luna being all lovey dovey in her face all the time, and even then, Ginny knew Luna felt guilty about Hermione not coming to the Burrow any more, but it wasn't Luna's fault, Ron and Hermione just couldn't see eye to eye any more like they used to.  
Ginny's brother George had Angelina, Harry had Ginny, Ron had Luna, and the only thing Hermione ever did was bury herself in work at the Ministry of Magic, and would only agree to meet Harry and the others away from the Burrow and without Ron around in fear that she would unsettle things.

Ginny sighed whilst looking at her coffee, she hoped for one thing that her plan would work, she saw how Hermione and Fred got along with each other, Hermione would always laugh at Fred's jokes, and Fred would always listen to what Hermione had to say about her work with magical creatures, and what new scheme she had come up with to get them protected, and even what happens when Dobby the house elf turns up at the Ministry of Magic hoping to be some help to her in some way, and sometimes the little house elf was.  
Ginny glanced at her watch, Hermione was an hour late to meet her, this was so unlike the young witch that she was probably caught up in work somewhere, Ginny had just decided that she would leave if Hermione didn't turn up within the next 10 minutes, when the bell on the café door rang, and in walked Hermione looking like she had just been pulled around by Cornish Pixies for the last half an hour, and in all honesty, Ginny thought…she probably had been.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had a rough day she thought, the roughest of them all so far. She had been beaten by Cornish Pixies, 40 of them! And had her hair pulled for over an hour! It was horrendous, but what had been playing on her mind throughout the whole entire day is what could Ginny Weasley possibly want to talk to her about so desperately? Had she done something wrong?  
Hermione scanned through all the things in her had that she has spoken to the Weasley witch about in the last few days, and whether anything in context could of offended Ginny whilst she hurriedly made her way to the café in which she was supposed to meet Ginny in over an hour ago, Hermione had always hated being late, but sometimes, work just topped it all.

Hermione walked into the café, no doubt looking like a storm had hit her and sat down next to Ginny at a small table for two near the back of the cute wizarding café known as 'Latte and Etiquette' that had just opened up in Diagon Alley.

Hermione took off her deep purple scarf from around her neck, ordered a latte before turning to face her best friend.  
"So, now are you going to tell me what this is about?" Hermione asked Ginny pleadingly, she couldn't help but keep wondering why Ginny Weasley had demanded her presence so urgently.  
"Well hello to you to Hermione." Ginny replied with a slight laugh.  
"Sorry, it's just been a really long day." Hermione replied with a sigh as she fixed her appearance with a quick flick of her wand before returning back to the conversation.  
"It's fine, actually I was wondering if you've considered dating again?" Ginny wondered, tilting her head slightly to the side to analyse Hermione and see if she could figuring out what on earth her friend was thinking right now.  
"Considered yes, had time to do so, no." Hermione responded with a slightly nervous laugh. "Is that why you have summoned me here Ginny? To demand details about my dating life?" Hermione asked with a frown.  
"Yes…and no…Hermione, I've seen the way you look at Fred." Ginny told Hermione, just as the waitress came over with Hermione's latte.  
"Ginny, we've spoke about this before, whatever feelings that I have for Fred, I will not act upon." Hermione replied sighing.

See, the truth is, as well as Ginny noticing how great she got along with the Weasley twin, Hermione couldn't help but notice how much she was starting to wonder whether she liked Fred or not. He made her laugh when no one else could, and whenever she met up with Fred, and it was just Fred, Ginny, George and Hermione, the room was full of uncontrollable laughter that made Hermione forget about everything for a while, and that's also when she truly noticed Fred. Could there be something there for them?

"I know, I know, we have spoken about this before, but see I have a plan." Ginny replied to Hermione, shaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh no, I was afraid you were going to mention the word plan." Hermione replied, looking Ginny Weasley directly in the eye. "However, I am willing to listen to this great plan of yours."  
"Good, I was hoping that you would say that. See, the thing is Hermione, I have been wanting to set you and Fred up since you told me how you felt about him." Ginny told Hermione, and she knew that Ginny meant well.  
"I know you have, but I just don't want to jeopardise things more than I already have when Ron and I split up." Hermione replied.  
"I know Hermione, and you won't. But we all miss having you around the house, and even mum can see the way you look at Fred, and the way he looks at you. And this was actually partly her idea, which is why I'm here as well." Ginny informed Hermione.  
"I'm listening." Hermione responded, looking at her friend with genuine confusion.  
"You're invited to dinner at the Burrow tonight, 7pm. Don't be late and wear something nice." Ginny responded with a smirk.  
"Ginny, you know why I can't do that." Hermione responded sadly.  
"No. Do not do that Hermione Granger, you are coming whether you like it or not. Plus no one but mum and I know that you will be coming. Please Hermione, I need to know if this is going to work." Ginny told her.  
"Alright, alright. I'll do it, but only because I'm dying to see everyone again." Hermione responded with a slight smile.  
"Yay!" Ginny responded with glee before hugging her best friend.  
"But what has this got to do with Fred and me?" Hermione asked, puzzled as to how all of this would fit together.  
"You'll see." Ginny replied with a smirk.

Will she? Hermione thought, would everything really be okay and for one night could something actually go right for her? Or would there be arguments like she had always thought there would be if she ever returned to the Burrow?

All Hermione could do was wait patiently for 7pm to arrive, and for her mind to be set to rest, and the thought of going to the Burrow made her uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred's POV**

Fred had been helping his mum out all afternoon after he and George had closed up at the joke shop for the day, his mother had some big dinner planned and said that it was important that he and George attended and also help set up.  
But that wasn't what was playing on his mind, oh no. What was playing on Fred Weasley's mind was the fact that he saw Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley looking glamorously flustered as always, Fred thought.

But what Fred was wondering was what exactly was Hermione doing there? He thought the witch never left the office any more these days. It wasn't just him that saw her either, so he knew that he wasn't imagining things, because his twin brother George had saw her too, heading towards the new café that had opened up just three stores down from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was weird, Fred thought, because one thing is, that if Hermione was in Diagon Alley, it meant that she was meeting someone, but Fred didn't dare have a look, he didn't want to interrupt the witches privacy, because as long as she was happy, that was really all that mattered.

Fred turned back to what he was doing, which was stringing up decorations in the kitchen with his brother George, whilst Ginny and his mum were cooking the biggest turkey he had ever seen step foot inside the Weasley Burrow. This made him smile, since the war had ended, everyone had got along so much better. Percy would visit often instead of not being seen at all, Ron and Ginny weren't always bickering with each other, his mum and dad weren't so frail, Charlie would come home from Romania frequently during the holiday's now that he knew it was safe to do so, and Bill and Fleur had come out of hiding at the cottage along the beach. It made Fred smile to see his family happy in one room, finally doing something together that wouldn't end in a total disaster.

Fred got down from the ladder he was standing on to get more decorations out of the box when Harry turned up at the Burrow along with his brother Ron as they both had just finished their day of work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

"About time Ronald, Harry." Fred greeted them with a smile.  
"Yeah, clock started ticking ages ago, we're supposed to of had everything done an hour ago." George replied with a groan as yet another paper chain had fallen down on him.  
"Well perhaps if you boys had stopped messing around, then it would have been done by now." His mother interrupted as she put the meat in the oven, before turning to help Ginny prep the vegetables.  
"Mrs Weasley, is there anything that I can help you with?" Harry asked her after hanging his coat up on the wrack by their door.  
"Yes Harry dear, do you mind helping Remus and Arthur set up the gazebo outside please? They're having a little trouble, and when Sirius gets here, he can help you as well." Molly responded to Harry with a soft smile, the thing is, Fred thought, his mum had always had a soft spot for Harry, but now that soft spot had just grown extra big since Ginny and Harry got married last year.  
"Oi, mum, what about me?" Ron asked, with a cheeky smile.  
"Ah, Ron. Could you go up to the attic and fetch the table cloths please? The ones we always use for big dinners." Molly asked him with a smile.  
"Of course mum" Ron responded, giving his mother a hug and going up to the attic.

Fred turned around to admire how the room was looking so far, before deciding to stop laughing at George and help him put up the paper chains that kept falling down before they took the table outside.  
Fred's mum had told them all that there would be fourteen of them dining at the Burrow tonight, however Fred just couldn't figure out who exactly the fourteenth person was that would be joining them. It made Fred curious as to what his mother had got planned, but he soon found himself distracted as Sirius, Luna and Angelina finally turned up at the Burrow to give them a hand with setting up.  
"Hello Padfoot." Fred greeted Sirius at the same time as his brother George.  
"Fred, George, how nice to see you again." Sirius responded with a grin and the twins.  
"Now, now Padfoot, no need for formalities, we only saw you yesterday." George responded with a light laugh.  
"That's true Georgey boy" Sirius responded with a laugh before pulling both the twins under his arms and ruffling their hair.

Fred and George loved it when Sirius came to visit them, he was like an extended father figure to the boys, sure, their father was brilliant and they loved old Arthur Weasley dearly, but Sirius was the one who taught them many jokes and took them under his wing to turn them into the second best pranksters that everyone would of heard of. Of course, not many people knew what the Marauders always got up to in their generation, but for those who did, they were a legacy, a legacy that Remus and Sirius were willing to pass onto the boys.

Whilst Sirius went to help set up the gazebo, Luna went inside to help Ginny and Molly finish off cooking the food, whilst Angelina, Fred, George and Ron set up the table before lifting it into the gazebo where everyone was going to be gathered for the night.  
Soon, Fred thought, they would find out who their mystery guest would be, Fred just couldn't help but try and figure out why his mother kept going on about tonight being so special and how everything just had to be perfect.  
Shortly after everything was set up, Bill and Fleur joined them at the Burrow and 7 o'clock was rolling around fast and there was no sign of their mystery guest. Fred looked at his mother and Ginny out the corner of his eye and noticed that they seemed on edge. They were up to something, Fred thought, he just wondered what exactly that was.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione just couldn't do it, she thought. How could she face going to the Burrow after nearly three years of avoiding it? Three years without having to face arguments that she knew would happen.  
Hermione was pacing up and down in her living room trying to figure out what she was going to say when she got to the Burrow, somehow she thought a simple hello wouldn't cut it after three years of avoiding the place that used to feel like home to her. The place where all her friends would gather and always enjoy a relaxing atmosphere as well as Molly Weasley's amazing cooking.  
Not only that, Hermione thought, she would have to face Ron. She had avoided Ron for so so long, somehow she managed to avoid him at work, even though they were practically in the same building, but tonight was the night that she had to face everything.  
Ginny was right, Hermione thought, it was time that she stopped being a coward and faced up to everything that had happened in the last three years, to face up to Ron, to make peace with Luna properly even though she still sees the girl, something hasn't been right between them since Luna and Ron had started dating, and Hermione knew that it was her fault.  
Hermione finally stopped pacing and turned to look at the clock, 7:30pm! She was half an hour late to the Burrow! Ginny was going to kill her when she found out the reason as to why Hermione was late, especially when she realises that it was because Hermione was going to chicken out of going.

Hermione quickly put on her jacket and apparated to the Weasley Burrow, only to land in the front yard where everyone was gathering in the garden and food was being put on the table.  
Ginny quickly walked towards Hermione, and for that the witch was grateful that her best friend was there to help her through this dinner. Ginny guided Hermione towards the gazebo that was set up outside, and Hermione took a deep breath before stepping inside and facing everyone.  
Hermione looked around the table, only to be greeted with shocked faces, there was Fred, George, Ron, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Angelina, and even Molly looked shock to see that she finally turned up, and relief that she actually did so.  
Hermione noticed that the only free space at the table was in between Fred and Ginny, but she couldn't move her feet, she seemed frozen on the spot.

"Hermione?" Fred, George and Ron all said at the same time, as in shock that she was actually physically stood there.  
"Hi everyone." Hermione said nervously, before looking down at her feet and quickly going to sit down in between Fred and Ginny, not looking at anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

"I was hoping that it was you we were waiting for." Fred said smiling lightly at her, which only caused Hermione to look down at her plate blushing and not directly at him.  
"Relax Hermione, its going fine." Ginny said reassuringly from beside her.  
"Is it?" Hermione asked her, with a sigh and nodding her head subtly towards Ron, who seems to be staring at her with either confusion or sad hurting hatred, she wasn't sure which one it was but it unsettled her.  
But before Ginny could reply, Ron finally spoke up.  
"It's been three years Hermione, why now? Why now after everything?" Ron asked with a frown.  
Hermione wasn't sure if she knew how to answer that at all. How could she form it into words that she didn't want to risk arguments exploding that could ruin friendships and she just wanted it all to blow over?  
"I was scared Ron." Hermione responded, finally looking at him directly. "I was scared that if I came here, came here to face you and everyone else that I'd jeopardise friendships, families, everything that we didn't want to end when the war ended all because you and I couldn't see eye to eye anymore." Hermione responded with a sigh before looking over at Ginny who gave her an encouraging nod.  
Hermione looked around the table, and realised that everyone's eyes were trained on her every word, but most of all, she could feel Fred looking at her, looking at her like he was trying to analyse everything that she was thinking, and whether it was going to end badly or not, Hermione hoped, that for the sake of Fred, Molly and Ginny, that it really didn't end badly.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, before taking a deep breath and finally speaking, Hermione gathered her thoughts.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't come here for so long, I really am, but the trouble is Ron, I didn't want to jeopardise anything for any one, and I thought that if I cut myself off then maybe everything would blow over and be okay, and then no one would get hurt." Hermione said, looking at Ron still, waiting to see whether he would get angry or just ignore her, what Hermione wasn't expecting was the exact opposite.  
"You know you're always welcome here Hermione, whether we're friends or not." Ron said with a smile, and with that, Hermione could finally relax and enjoy the evening, knowing that she made peace with Ron, and with herself.

Hermione looked over at Mrs Weasley and gave a small smile, she was happy that Ginny and Molly had come up with the idea of tonight, but she still had no idea what exactly it had to do with her and Fred. Hermione turned towards her best friend, who gave her a knowing look and shook her head slightly as to say not now.  
Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that they had planned, but whatever it was, she hoped it didn't ruin her friendship with Fred, because it was the last thing she ever wanted.

See, the thing is, whenever Hermione thought of Fred Weasley, she would get butterflies in her stomach, and just the way he walks, and talks to her. The way that Fred listens without hesitation to every word that she has to say whether it would be about work, or a random fact that she had come up with. When Hermione saw Fred, it was enough to keep her going, just the thought of him consumes her, and the way he is always there when she needed him, how she didn't notice it till after the war was beyond her, but how do you act on something like that, when you've only just made repairs on everything else?

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny watched on as Fred and Hermione engaged in conversation next to her. She watched the way they looked at each other like they were the only people in the world, as if no one else at the burrow mattered. Ginny watched as for the first time in three years, Hermione smiled and laughed whilst she was at the Burrow, and it was all because of her brother Fred Weasley.  
Ginny now just had to put the first part of the plan in to action, and maybe if the first part of the plan actually worked, then things would just fall in to place on their own, the way it's supposed to be.

Ginny helped her mother clear the table to make way for the temporary dance floor, and chairs at the side for those who just don't want to dance. Ginny was enjoying an evening of sunshine, as she watched her family gather and have long conversations amongst each other as if they were catching up from old times.  
Ginny watched from a distance as Hermione approached Ron and Luna, and smiled as her best friend made peace with the girl who was just as sane as everyone else in the room, but had her own bubble of air around her in which Luna used to gather her thoughts. She tore her eyes away from the friendly gathering when she felt a tap on both her shoulders, turning around, she came face to face with both Fred and George.

"I think you and mum have got some explaining to do Ginny." George said to her with a smirk on his face. 

**A/N: I apologise that this chapter isn't as long as the last two were, but for what I was writing afterwards, it only really seemed to fit into the next chapter as I found myself wanting to change point of views, so the next chapter will be longer! Hope you're all enjoying the story, and please, please, please review, I really want to know if people like where I am going with this :) anyway, onwards and upwards!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fred's POV**

Fred was hoping that it was Hermione that would turn up at the Burrow, even though he knew it had been three years since she had stepped foot in the Burrow, he had just hoped that tonight she would.  
Fred had really missed having Hermione around, and he knew too that deep down everyone else did as well, but he only even confined how he felt about the young witch to his brother George, and he knew that his brother thought that he should act upon those feelings, but the truth was, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Hermione, or upset his brother Ron.

"Oh really boys, and what makes you think that?" She responded with a slight raise of her eyebrow at the two of them, snapping Fred out of his thoughts.  
"You and mum were on edge earlier when no one turned up at 7 o'clock" Fred responded, grinning at her. "You both knew Hermione was coming didn't you?" Fred asked her, looking at her seriously.  
"Of course I did, who do you think arranged it?" Ginny replied with a grin.  
"I thought mum had done it." George responded to his sister.  
"I thought of it, mum planned it, all I ended up having to do was meet Hermione in Diagon Alley today." Ginny told them both with a small shrug of the shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"So that's why we saw Hermione walking towards the café?" Fred questioned Ginny, raising his eyebrow again.  
"Exactly, now if you two don't mind, I have to help mum out." Ginny responded before turning her back from them and walking towards their friends and family.

Fred couldn't help but still think that Ginny and his mum were up to something, however, he mostly thought it was just Ginny planning it. But whatever it was, it seemed harmless. Fred was just happy that Hermione had finally came to the Burrow after three years, and that it didn't explode in arguments and that she was happy.  
Truth is, since the battle of Hogwarts, Fred had been having nightmares about it all, and just by talking to Hermione, it all went away. And Fred had to thank her for that one day, sure the nightmares were still there, but they were a bit more bearable every time that he spoke to Hermione about them when he saw her. The thing is, Fred thought, even though he spoke to his brother George about these nightmares, Hermione was the only one who really understood them, because she suffered them as well. He loved his twin brother dearly, but George just didn't suffer with them as much as Fred did, and that made it a bit harder.

Fred stood by his brother George, and watched Hermione from across the room talking in a long animated conversation with Sirius and Remus. Fred knew for a fact that Hermione was having the time of her life catching up with those two, because even though Hermione visited Ginny and Harry at Grimmauld Place to see Sirius, Remus spent most of his time away with his son Teddy and Nymphadora Tonks, or was mainly at the Burrow helping out his mother whilst his father was at work at the Ministry of Magic.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?" George asked his brother as if reading his brothers mind.  
"Because she is catching up with everyone, she doesn't need me interrupting that." Fred told his brother, without taking his gaze off of Hermione.  
"That's not what I meant." George responded, looking at his brother, who he noticed, wasn't paying attention to him at all.  
"Then what did you mean?" Fred asked, finally looking at his brother.  
"Oh come on Fred, you like Hermione, isn't it about time you told her how you felt about her?" George asked his twin, whilst nodding his head towards Hermione.

The thing is, Fred really did want to tell Hermione how he felt about her, but Fred knew that the time just wasn't right now. Hermione had only just walked back into the Burrow, back into all their lives properly, he didn't want to be the one that brought that crashing down and only for her to walk away again. Fred knew Hermione needed time to adjust to everything that was going on, and she also needed time to gather her thoughts, Fred wasn't going to be the one to set that off course, and make Hermione go straight back to square one again.

"You know exactly why I can't do that George, I've told you a million times." Fred responded, looking his brother directly in the eye. "Hermione doesn't need me to be the one to interrupt everything she has built for herself since the war, and it has taken her this long to associate herself with everyone again, I do not want to be the one to destroy that." Fred told his brother with a sigh.  
"Well then the least you can do is dance with her." George responded nodding in Hermione's direction before going to join his wife Angelina.

Fred frowned for a minute looking at the spot where his brother had stood before turning his head in the direction of Hermione, and noticing that she was sat by herself. Fred looking around the room wondering where everyone was only to notice that they were all on the dancefloor, Harry was slow dancing with Ginny, his mum with his dad, Luna and Ron, Angelina and George. The only ones that weren't dancing were Remus, Sirius, Bill and Fleur but they were in a lengthy conversation of their own towards the back of the room.  
That was when Fred decided to walk towards Hermione, maybe dancing with Hermione is what they both needed right now, and it would make things slightly less awkward, he thought.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione looked towards the entrance of the gazebo, and noticed that the sun was setting outside and the stars were starting to come out. She turned her head back towards the dancefloor to where most people were apart from Remus, Sirius, Bill and Fleur and well, Fred who now seemed to be walking towards her.  
Hermione found herself straightening up her skirt quickly before he came over, she didn't want to look untidy, but she didn't know why. It was just Fred after all, Fred who for the whole time she had been at Hogwarts, had probably seen Hermione at her worst and not as so batted an eyelid or laugh at her.  
Fred had finally reached Hermione and sat down beside her, and for a minute or two, both of them just sat in silence watching everyone dancing and lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was thinking about Fred, and how he made her feel comfortable and relaxed just by sitting next to him, sometimes she wondered how he felt about her, but then she would shake the thought away because he probably didn't feel the way about her, the same way that she did about him.  
Hermione breathed a sigh before looking at Fred quickly, only to find that he was already looking at her. She locked eyes with him, and searched them for any clue as to what he was thinking, god she loved his eyes. The way he looked at things and just paid attention to her the way no one else has.

"Hermione…would you like to dance?" Fred finally said, breaking the silence between them and not looking away from Hermione at all.  
Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, and slowly looked at the dancefloor, before looking back at Fred Weasley. Had he really just asked her to dance? Or was she imagining things in her head? Looking back at Fred, something told her that she wasn't imagining it at all.

"I would love to." Hermione responded with a small smile at Fred Weasley, and with that, they made their way to the dancefloor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own the song featured in the chapter (as I'm sure you all know anyway) it is owned by the beautiful Ed Sheeran :')**

**Fred's POV**

Fred danced slowly with Hermione to the music, one hand resting on her waist, and the other one gently clasping her hand as she rested her other hand on his shoulder, they moved in time to the music of someone he had never heard before, although the lyrics sounded truly beautiful, Fred thought, and they made him think of Hermione.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet,  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

What if he did tell her how he felt? Would they have a future together? Would they grow old? Have kids? He would never know. Because of all people in this world, Fred Weasley just couldn't gather the courage to tell Hermione Jean Granger how he felt about her. And the way he felt now, dancing closely with her in time to the music.

_And I'm think 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,  
Maybe just the touch of a hand,  
Well me, I fall in love with you every single day,  
And I just want to tell you I am._

"I love this song." Fred heard Hermione whisper from where her head was now resting on his shoulder.  
"Who is it?" Fred asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.  
"Ed Sheeran." Hermione told him with a slight smile.  
"I'm sorry…who?" Fred asked again, he did not know anyone amongst the music of the wizarding world called Ed Sheeran.  
"He's a red headed muggle singer." Hermione said with a light laugh at his confusion. "I introduced his music to Ginny and now she seems to love him." Hermione told Fred with a light smile, not moving her head from where it was resting.  
"Well…his lyrics are beautiful." Fred told her.

_Place your head on my beating heart,  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are.  
_  
"They sure outline love the way they're supposed to." Hermione responded, with a light sigh.

Fred couldn't help but notice that as the young witch was dancing with him, she was slowly falling asleep in his arms. Fred smiled lightly down at her as he watched her grow tired, and couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione still was when she was tired. Fred had decided that it was time she went to bed, it was getting late and he gathered that Hermione was staying the night anyway because she had turned up with her beaded bag that had an extension charm placed on it during the war.  
Hermione and Fred were the last ones to slowly leave the gazebo, and head inside as it was starting to turn cold out. Gently, and slowly, Fred lifted Hermione up into his arms and she had dozed off when the music came to a stop, and he didn't dare wake her. Slowly and steadily, Fred carried Hermione towards the house, making sure he didn't stumble in the grass or wake her up at any point.  
Fred looked down at Hermione in his arms, gosh, she was beautiful, why doesn't he just tell her that she is beautiful?  
Before Fred knew it they had arrived at the house where he gently carried Hermione up to Ginny's room, with a gentle nod from his mother, there he placed her gently on Ginny's spare bed, the one that always belonged to Hermione now, Ginny didn't even let Luna sleep in it, and gently removed her shoes. Fred tucked Hermione in under the duvet and blanket so that she could keep warm before slowly and quietly turning around to leave the room.

"Fred?" He heard someone whisper tiredly.  
Turning around, Fred walked back towards Hermione and knelt down beside her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Yes Hermione?" He responded in a light whisper, looking at the witch who was trying too hard to stay conscious for just one more minute.  
"Stay with me please?" She asked him, with a sad whisper. "The nightmares…they haven't gone away." Hermione had told him, looking down at his hand that was resting lightly on top of hers.  
"Sure." Fred responded, with a small smile.

Fred watched as Hermione moved over gently, allowing room for Fred to get under the covers. Fred slowly got in next to Hermione and laid down comfortably as Hermione moved back towards Fred, resting her head on his chest and falling straight back to sleep. Fred smiled slightly at the sight of Hermione sleeping and gently wrapped his arm around her, before falling asleep in a deep slumber.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny walked slowly up the stairs to her room thinking about all of tonight's events. She watched as Fred and Hermione slow danced on the dancefloor to the music and the way they looked so comfortable in each other's arms. The way Fred looked at her when they were talking at the table after Hermione arrived, and the way they sat in a comfortable silence before joining everyone on the dancefloor. What struck Ginny's heart the most however, was the way Fred carried Hermione inside after she fell asleep, and the way her brother did it with an air of delicacy.

Ginny quietly opened the door to her bedroom so to not disturb Hermione, only to find that there were two bodies in her bed. Ginny stood by the doorway watching Fred and Hermione sleep in a moment of awe as their bodies were tangled in a sleepy cuddle and the way Hermione had her head on Fred's chest as he held her close, like he was afraid to let her go, in all honesty, he probably was.

As silent as she possibly could, Ginny walked back out of her room closing the door quietly before walking down the hall to Harry's room. Normally Ginny would share with her husband, but tonight she was going to share with Hermione like old times, and so that they could catch up in the morning, but after the beautiful sight of Hermione and Fred sleeping, she didn't want to ruin whatever might happen in the morning.  
Ginny opened the door to Harry's room quietly, only to find that he was still awake in bed reading a book, like he was waiting for her to come and join him.

"Still up I see?" Ginny asked him with a small smile and she walked over towards Harry and climbed underneath the covers.  
"Well, I figured you would join me sooner or later as George mentioned that Fred hadn't gone to his room yet." Harry responded with a smile, making room for Ginny to cuddle closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Well, George is right. Fred definitely won't be returning tonight, him and Hermione are sound asleep in my bedroom." Ginny responded with a smile, resting her head on Harry's chest admiring the book that he is reading.  
"They'll be alright I think, Fred and Hermione will." Harry told her, pulling her closer so that he could kiss the top of her head ever so lightly.  
"It's not them I'm worried about." Ginny told him with a small sigh. "It's Ron, I'm worried about the way he will react when Fred and Hermione eventually do get together, I mean, I know he has Luna but Ron can still be a bit hot headed." Ginny finished telling him, and at the same time she heard Harry let out a small sigh.  
"Ron may not accept it at first, because that's just who he is, but I think that when he sees how Fred and Hermione are together, then maybe he'll understand." Harry told her, before turning off the lamp that was sat on the bedside table.  
"I hope you're right." Ginny responded, before falling asleep into a deep slumber, leaving herself to think about the events of the morning to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up in the morning to find Fred sleeping next to her, although she remembers asking him to stay with her whilst she slept, she thought during the night Fred might wake up and leave her to go sleep in his own bed.  
Hermione felt herself smiling, because for one whole night, there were no nightmares that came to haunt her regarding the battle of Hogwarts and she was able to sleep peacefully with Fred by her side holding her close making her feel safe whilst she slept. Slowly, Hermione sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes so that she could see better, and not once did Fred stir from beside her. Gently Hermione lifted herself up from his hold and went to go freshen up in the bathroom as she was still wearing last night clothes.

On the way to the bathroom, Hermione found herself wrapped in thoughts about the evening with Fred last night, and how she enjoyed being held in his arms as they danced slowly, and the way it felt when he held her in his arms as she slept, it was comfortable, Hermione thought, but it also seemed normal to Hermione, like that was how things were supposed to be. Hermione realised that Fred cared a lot about her, but did he really like her that way? And how was she supposed to tell him?

The thing about Fred Weasley, Hermione thought, was that he consumed her. Every thought that she had ever had about his fill her up with butterflies and made her smile just by thinking about the next time that she would see him, or the next time that she would hear his voice or one of his jokes, yet she still found herself avoiding Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley in fear that she would come across as stalking Fred.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Hermione arrived at the Weasley bathroom only to find a certain red headed girl standing in front of the door blocking her way.  
"Good morning Ginny." Hermione greeted her with a bright smile.  
"Good morning Hermione." Ginny responded with a knowing smirk.  
Hermione had already figured out that Ginny hadn't slept in her own bed last night because of herself and Fred, but she was secretly hoping that she could avoid the witch a bit longer before answering a barrel of questions about the events of last night but also about Hermione's feelings for Fred.

"So, you and Fred…what?" Ginny started to question Hermione before Hermione cut her straight off.  
"Nothing happen, I just asked him to stay with me, because I still get nightmares from the war." Hermione told her, at a minimal whisper, because of all the people she told, Ginny and Fred were the only ones that knew she was still suffering from the aftermath of the war, but the thing that haunts her the most is when Bellatrix Lestrange decided to torture her. That's the nightmare that keeps Hermione awake the most, she will never get away from that.

"I thought the nightmares had stopped 'Mione, at least that's what you told me." Ginny asked her, with a soft sympathetic look in her eye.  
Hermione took a deep breath, before looking Ginny in the eye and telling her the honest truth about her nightmares, about the one person that helps them go away.  
"They only go away when Fred is around…" Hermione admitted to Ginny, before looking down at the floor.

Hermione could feel Ginny watching her, analysing her every movement before trying to figure out what to say to Hermione that wouldn't offend her best friend.  
"You should tell him how you feel." Ginny told Hermione, looking her straight in the eye.  
"No I shouldn't!" Hermione responded practically shouting.  
"What is going on down there?" Mrs Weasley shouted down from the floor about them.  
"Nothing mum, Hermione is just being stubborn." Ginny shouted back to Molly.  
"So she's being her usual self then." Harry responded as he walked out of the bathroom from which they were standing outside.

Lovely, Hermione thought. Another person to hear her growing thoughts about how she felt about Fred Weasley, why doesn't Ginny just broadcast it to the world? Hermione thought to herself.  
Hermione turned to look and both Harry and Ginny, and looked them straight in the eye.  
"I'm not telling Fred how I feel and that is that!" Hermione told them both before shoving past them, into the bathroom and slamming the door.

**Fred's POV**

Fred woke up to the muffled shouting that was coming from down the hall, he thought for a minute that Hermione would still be next to him but when he looked down he realised she wasn't and wondered if that was what the shouting was about. But before he could even think about finding out, shouting from the hallway had stopped, and Fred was left to be curious.

Fred stood up and stretched before making his way to the bedroom door, he had to find his brother George and figure out how he was supposed to tell Hermione how he felt about her, last night she asked him to stay with her whilst she slept, it had to mean something, hadn't it?  
But before he even stepped foot outside the bedroom door he found himself being corned by his charming little sister Ginny.

"Good morning Ginny, and what can I do for you?" Fred asked her with a giant smile, acting innocent was Fred's specialty.  
"Good morning Fred, you're awfully chipper this morning." Ginny responded smirking at him.

She knows, Fred thought. Oh dear, he was in a corner.

"I was just looking for you actually." Ginny told him, shaking him out of his thoughts, and she was still wearing that famous Weasley smirk on her face.  
"Looking for me? And why would that be?" Fred asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Because you need to tell Hermione Granger exactly how you feel about her." Ginny responded with a small smile at her older brother.  
"How do you know how I feel?" Fred asked, dropping his smile.  
"Because I'm not stupid Fred, I see the way you look at her." Ginny told him, sitting down on her bed, and looking over at her brother waiting patiently for a response.

Ginny was right, Fred thought. He always had looked at Hermione in some sort of awe when he realised how beautiful she was, and the way that she never failed to make him smile or laugh, and the way that she listened to everything that he had to say, and the way that Fred could trust Hermione with his secrets, was all Fred could have wanted from someone who wasn't family.

"I can't do that. I won't ruin our friendship." He told Ginny, looking at her sincerely in the eye.  
"Ugh, you are both so stubborn!" Ginny practically shouted before getting up and storming out of the room.

Fred was left stood there, staring at the spot where Ginny was just sat, he was left feeling confused, what was his sister on about? Two people being stubborn?  
The only stubborn one around here, Fred thought, was Ginny herself. Fred thought, he sat down on Ginny's bed going over what just happened, and how Ginny could possibly know how exactly he felt about Hermione. Maybe he was obvious? He thought, or maybe she'd spoken to George?  
Fred thought about how nice it was to sleep next to Hermione last night, how it felt so natural like she had always been there and that she had never left, almost like it was a common thing that they did, that no one else knew about. Of course it wasn't, but to Fred, it helped. It helped with everything that had been troubling him since the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione helped. It was hard to deny, he thought, Fred really needed Hermione Granger is his life, he loved her. She made everything better and he trusted her the same amount that he trusted his twin brother George.  
Fred shook himself out his thoughts, and left the room, it was about time he went to find his brother George to recall the events of last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny slammed the door to her own room and stormed back to the room she usually shares with Harry and slumped down on the bed.  
They were just so stubborn, both of them! Ginny thought, why on earth won't they just admit their feelings for each other? Is it really that complicated?  
Ginny sighed whilst looking at the door, how was she going to make this work? She wanted to leave things to happen on their own, she really did. But her brother and best friend were just so stubborn that it was unreal.  
That's when Ginny thought of it, she would ask George to help. If there was anyone in this house hold who truly knew how Fred felt it was their brother George, and with that she left the room and went looking for her brother.

**Fred's POV**

Fred walked down to his room that he shares with George, somehow George always had the answer to everything when it came to Fred's problems because being twins, George could practically sense what Fred was feeling, or even thinking.  
Fred walked into his room only to have a pillow thrown straight at his face.  
"Whoa, what the?!" Fred thought catching the pillow after it hit him directly in the face, and looked at his brother, who was gathered round a giant box.  
"Freddie!" George greeted him with a giant smile. "No time like the presence, I was wondering when you would be joining us." George told him.  
It took a moment for Fred to register who the us was, only to notice that standing in the middle of their room also gathered around the big orange box was none other than Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
"What's with the box George?" Fred asked his brother, walking closer to the box that everyone was gathered around.  
"This, contains the biggest Marauder second generation prank ever invented." Sirius responded before George even got a chance to explain.  
"Is that why it's in a box Padfoot, because it's oh so brilliant?" Fred asked with a smirk.  
"So brilliant that it has to be contained?" George asked following Fred's lead on the joke.  
"Moony would know all about being contained." Fred said with a wink, only to gain another pillow thrown at him from Remus' direction.  
"It's our latest invention." Sirius responded rubbing his hands together mischievously with a broad smile.  
"Excuse me Padfoot, but I do remember you saying that we Weasley twins gave you the idea." George told him with a smirk.  
"Right, I'm getting down to that one George." Sirius responded, looking at George with a huge grin.

Fred could feel Remus watching his every move, eyeing him like he knew something was wrong, but Fred didn't think about talking to Remus about the situation, when Remus probably had a better understanding as to how Hermione's brain works, being her godfather and all.

"So what do you think Fred?" George asked him with a huge grin on his face.  
Fred had tuned out so much that he barely registered what exactly it was that his brother had said to him, but he heard enough to understand exactly what was about to go down within the Weasley household.

"I think its genius." Fred responded with a smirk before jumping straight in with the plan, all his worry forgotten for one moment, as the plan started to be put into place like a chessboard.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny made her way towards Fred and George's room, she could hear the laughter and commotion from down the hall which usually meant that they were planning something, and by the sound of Remus' laugh, they weren't alone in their scheming.  
Ginny carried on walking, determined to find out what all the noise was about when her path way was suddenly blocked by her brother Ron.

Ginny looked Ron up and down, he was still in his Chudley Cannon's pyjama's which means that her brother had only just rolled out of bed. Typical, Ginny thought. The last one to get up when Luna was already in the garden, the Marauders junior were doing god knows what, and Harry was out playing Quidditch with Bill and Charlie.

Although something, Ginny thought, had Ron in a bit of a tiff, like he had an epiphany of realisation.

"Ron, you look like you just got scarred but the sight of a spider." Ginny told her brother with a laugh, but when her brother didn't laugh, or even yell at her, Ginny knew that something was bothering him.  
"Seriously Ronald, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her brother, that was when she regretted asking, for Ron had the most serious loved up look in his eyes.  
"I want to marry Luna." Ron told her.  
And with that, Ginny dropped the book that she was holding on Quidditch.

**A/N: BOOM! Sorry, that was a mean cliff-hanger. I'm really sorry that this chapter is short, but I actually had a bit of trouble writing this one and I didn't want to ruin it by trying to overdo it :)  
Also, thank you for all your kind reviews that you have left so far! And this chapter is actually for my most dedicated reader of all my fanfictions, called Aunt Ginny Potter! She wished that there was more pranking going on, and I actually had this one planned, she just gave it a little shove :D So there you go, and for those of you who keep asking, Ron and Hermione will make up properly! Have patience :)  
Onwards and upwards my friends! And thank you for staying with the story :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating in a month! I have been so busy with college, seeing as it is my final year and it's coming to a close O_O scary? I know!  
But I am back now, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny hurriedly picked up her book off of the floor and turned to face her brother Ron.  
"Marry Luna? What do you mean marry Luna?!" Ginny asked her brother, looking him up and down.  
"Oh you know Ginny, when two souls say vows in front of an altar then pucker and kiss in matrimony." Came Fred's voice from behind her, as he came and leant on her left shoulder and George on her right.  
"Ugh, I know what it means!" Ginny responded, hitting Fred's arm with her book in frustration. "I just mean, what brought in on all of a sudden! The poor sod has just got out of bed!" Ginny told her brothers, pointing at Ron and Chuddley Cannon pyjama's sporting ruffled hair.  
"Well, that is a dashing look Ronald." George told him with a smirk.  
"I need to find Luna, I need to tell her." Ron responded.  
"I think you need to think this through Ron." Ginny told him, looking her brother up and down.

Ron was the type of person who made irrational decisions without thinking them through, but at the time he had guidance from Hermione, now it was up to Ginny and her brothers.  
Ron and Luna, married? Two years ago, she couldn't picture them lasting, but now it seemed logical. And with all Ginny thought about being Fred and Hermione, how Ron felt about his relationship with Luna didn't even cross her mind.

**Fred's POV**

"Have you got her a ring yet mate?" George asked him raising an eyebrow.  
"No…I…I woke up this morning, I had a dream about seeing Luna walking down the aisle." Ron told them all. "There she was, in her white gown, standing at the altar, her hair decorated with delicate wild flowers instead of normal ones, and there was a lot of orange." Ron explained to them all, a loved up puppy look on his face as he recounted the dream to Ginny, Fred and George.  
"So…this dream was your sudden epiphany?" Ginny asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yup." Ron replied, still in a daze.  
"And, you're sure about this?" Fred asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yup." Ron responded.  
"Well then…we're going to need a ring." George said with a grin, and with that Fred watched as Ginny and George led Ron back to his room.  
"Aren't you coming Fred?" Ginny asked him.  
"No, no, I'll catch you up later…I um…need to find…um..." Fred found himself running out of excuses to the fact that he actually wanted to go and find Hermione, and spend some time with her.  
"Hermione?" Ginny and George responded at the same time, with a smirk on their faces.  
Fred just blushed and waved them off, before running down the stairs and out in to the garden, to locate Hermione.  
It's time they talked about last night, Fred thought.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione found herself sat in the garden, watching the clouds move, and the boys playing Quidditch amongst those clouds.  
She found her thoughts drifting to last night, the way she danced with Fred, and the way it felt to fall asleep in his arms, as if they had done it before and it was natural.  
Hermione needed to talk to Fred about it all, about her feelings. The way her heart fluttered when he walked by, the way his hair moved in the wind, and her admiration for Fred and George, trying to make the world laugh because they felt like it needed it, and in all honesty, Hermione thought to herself, the world did.

Hermione recounted in her head the first time Fred and George had ever made her laugh after the battle of Hogwarts. They tried so hard to make Hermione smile, when all she wanted to do was snuggle up inside her house and hide amongst the duvet. It was three months after the nightmares had started, and it was a time when Hermione had missed a lot of work in fear of stepping outside of her front door, and being attacked whilst she walked.  
Despite knowing that all the danger was over, there was always something playing in the back of Hermione's mind that made her think that it was never over, that she was never safe.  
Therefore, Fred and George made it their mission to stop by Hermione's house and get her to laugh. At first, they tried everything. All the jokes they ever used during their time at Hogwarts, there was fireworks, nose bleed nougats, puking pastilles (all which required a lot of cleaning up) and there was the extendable ears that they used to spy on Hermione's neighbours, and the stories that they had heard that day were fairly disturbing!  
But what really made her laugh, and it was the oldest trick in the book, was when Fred tried to be a muggle magician, with George as his assistant, and they pulled a rabbit out of a hat. Well…it wasn't exactly a rabbit, Hermione recounted, it was actually Padfoot. They had put an extendable charm on the black hat and poor old animagus Sirius came out of the hat, pulled by both of them, and the irony of it made Hermione hysterical. And it was the first time she had laughed, as in, truly laughed. And that's when she realised, that maybe things weren't so bad after all?

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind her, only to have an out of breath Bill standing next to her.  
Hermione looked up at him.  
"Bill? What is it, what is wrong?" She asked him with a frown.  
"Hermione, I tried to stop him from coming in, but he wouldn't listen." Bill explained, looking at Hermione with deep regret and sadness.  
"Stop who? Bill, what is going on?" Hermione demanded, standing up and turning to face the older Weasley brother.  
Bill pointed over his shoulder, before sitting on the floor with exhaustion, clearly he had run out all the way to find her. Hermione looked over Bill's shoulder, before realising who he was pointing to. The part of her life, that she wanted to badly to be over, because he was a constant reminder of what had happened that year.  
"Viktor…?" Hermione asked, shock spreading across her face. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry 'Mione, I do not mean to barge in." He told her, in a deep Bulgarian accent.  
"Then what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him, with a deep frown.  
"I have some bad news, about your friend." Viktor said, before looking Hermione deeply in the eyes. "He's missing. Has been for days now." Viktor told her, before looking down at the ground.  
"Malfoy? That's impossible, I heard from him last week." Hermione told him.  
"I'm afraid last week v'as his last correspondence with anyone he v'as working with." Viktor told her, before handing her a letter. "I think he v'as supposed to give you this."  
Hermione dropped to her knee's in shock, looking at Bill.  
Malfoy was missing, and she was the last person that he wished to correspond with.

**A/N: Ooooh, plot twist ;) Bet you all was not expecting that! ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please do review! I really do welcome them :) I had this idea playing around in my head, and thought I would use it, so I really hope that you like it. Onwards and upwards my friends! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fred's POV**

Before Fred made it down the winding wooden stairs at the Weasley Burrow, he found everyone gathered around the huge oak dining table that took up the middle of the kitchen. Amongst them was Hermione at the head of the table, a letter in her hands, and to Fred's dismay, Viktor Krum had joined them in their home, which meant something about this situation was relatively off.  
Fred looked over at his mother who beckoned him to join the already crowded table, and just shook her head as he frowned at her in confusion.

Fred took a seat beside Hermione, who he realised was tearful, and looking at the letter in her hand, which sported a neat scrawl to which he recognised. Fred looked up at Hermione and they made eye contact, at this point Hermione shoved the letter over to Fred to read.

"_Hermione,_

_I don't have much time to explain to you what is going on, I am running out of time.  
They are coming for me, and I fear for my life but I hope this letter reaches you before I run out of time.  
I'm in trouble Hermione, and I really need your help. They have my boy, they have Scorpius, Hermione, and he's just a child.  
They're coming Hermione.  
They're coming for a crime I swear to you I did not commit. Someone is setting me up.  
I need your help Hermione. Urgently.  
I really hope you get this._

_Draco."_

Fred put the letter down after he had finished reading it, and looked at Hermione in dismay, what on earth were they going to do? Draco corresponded with all of them, but this. This was a problem Malfoy obviously knew only Hermione could help him with, and now it was too late.

"How long has he been missing?" Fred heard Remus ask from around the table.  
"A week and a half." Viktor told them all.  
Fred looked at Remus, they thought the threat was over after the war, what had Malfoy got himself into that required all their attention?  
"What…what had Draco been working on Viktor?" Hermione asked from beside him.  
Fred resisted the urge to reach out and pull Hermione into his arms, the desire to hold her whilst she cried was so strong but he knew that now was not the time for him own feelings, but seeing Hermione upset pained him so much that he wished there was something he could do to help.

Fred watched as Hermione read and re-read through the letter, he watched as her brain worked trying to figure out what Draco was saying to her.  
"Mr Malfoy v'as working on a job to locate the Phoenix Sphere" Viktor informed them.  
"I'm sorry, the what?" They heard Ron ask from the other end of the table. Fred didn't even notice when his two brothers and sister finally joined them at the table, it kind of shocked him to hear Ron's voice after the daze he was in upstairs.  
"The Phoenix Sphere, it's a powerful orb that was taken from our world by some of the foulest wizards amongst our time." Hermione told them all, before looking down at the letter again.  
"So what you're saying is, and if I'm interpreting this right, is that Draco must have found this orb and now the wizards are after him?" Sirius asked Viktor, looking around the table waiting for someone to object to his conclusion.  
"That is the problem sir." Viktor started to say to Sirius. "No one knows if Mr Malfoy actually found it, he vanished before we v'as told." Viktor told them with deep regret.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny looked over at Fred and Hermione, she was contemplating how Hermione must be feeling in all of this seeing that she was the one, despite all their differences, that Draco Malfoy trusted the most. Ginny could not begin to imagine how that felt, especially now when he was missing. She watched Fred's movements as he tried to comfort Hermione, but watched his expressions as he didn't even know where to start.  
For now, Ginny would have to abandon her plan with the two of them, but needless to say, she didn't think she would need to extravagate her plan that much longer anyway, the pair seemed closer without her help.  
Ginny was happy for Fred and Hermione, and couldn't explain exactly what she thought about this all, but Fred deserved happiness, and especially with Hermione who see's past his mischievous joker traits and looks into his personality, unlike many of the other girls that had their eye on Fred, or the ones he even dated.

Everyone in her family deserved great happiness, Ginny thought, they were just unfortunate in themselves to get it. Ginny was still trying to find a way to share her happiness herself, for she was pregnant with their first child, herself and Harry swore to keep it a secret until the time was right, but soon the young witch would not be able to hide it much longer.

"So, if what Malfoy was doing was so top secret, how comes no one was there to act as his back up?" Harry asked from beside Ginny, shaking her out of her thoughts and returning back to the conversation that was happening around the table in the kitchen.  
"We v'as limited to the amount of people the Ministry of Magic told, there v'as much controversy over it." Viktor explained to them all, not moving his eyes off of Hermione whilst he spoke to them all.  
"But then, why weren't you there to back him up, if you knew about the sphere?" Hermione asked him, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
"I v'as just his researcher, I v'as not allowed to help him in field, that lied upon Kingsley Shacklebolt and Oliver Wood." Viktor explained to them.  
"I thought Wood was playing Quidditch? And if Kingsley was involved, then why didn't he help Draco?" Ron asked, clearly as confused as they were.  
"Oliver Wood stopped playing Quidditch three years ago, about six months after the downfall. It would seem that Mr Malfoy disclosed some information from his field aurors, this then lead to his disappearance, Mr Shacklebolt is using all his resources to track Mr Malfoy. He v'as the one that sent me here."

Ginny looked at Hermione as she took everything in, she looked so hurt and yet so confused, as if betrayal had seeped right through her skin. 

"Then we are to go looking for them." Hermione stated, looking at them all.  
"Hermione are you mental? It's suicide. We wouldn't know where to start!" Ron argued with her.  
"I think I do." Remus interrupted them all. "Pardon me if I may?" Hermione nodded for Remus to continue as Ginny watched his eyes grow deeper in sorrow for his Goddaughter.  
"If we start with looking through Draco's research notes, surely we would be able to find out what went so wrong?" Remus asked them all.  
"Remus is right." Ginny said. "We need to head over to Italy." Ginny told them all.  
"Why should we help Malfoy, when he got himself in to this mess in the first place?" Ron asked them all, looking at Harry to back him up, but this time, Harry did not.  
"Because we're his friends Ronald, and he asked for Hermione's help." Luna told him, from right beside him.  
"Then that's settled then, we're going to Italy." Hermione told them, getting up from where she was sitting.  
"Well you're not going alone." Sirius told them. "Remus and I will go with you." Sirius instructed.  
"I'll stay here and keep in loop with the Ministry in case something comes up." Bill told them all, looking at Fleur.  
"George, Ginny, Harry and I will go with Hermione, Remus and Sirius as extra help." Fred told them all, and before their mother could even begin to argue, Fred put his hand up to silence her. "We can do this mum, don't worry. Just you and dad keep an eye on things here, we'll floo if we need you." Fred explained to their mum, a gentle grin on his face.  
"Luna and I will come to, can't have you lot having all the fun now can we?" Ron said with a smile, getting up from the table.  
"It's settled then." Hermione stated. "We leave at first light." She instructed to them all, before taking the letter and making her way upstairs.

Ginny watched as Fred followed her up, followed by George, no doubt going to cheer her up.  
That was settled, they were all going to Italy to find Malfoy. Ginny just hoped he wasn't in too much trouble that it would end too badly.  
"Oh Malfoy, what have you done?" Ginny whispered under her breath when no one could hear her, looking at the window before heading upstairs to pack her bag.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn, Italy is the place to search for Malfoy! Really hope that you like this chapter, and I promise to update again soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked up the winding wooden stairs of the Burrow, noticing that Fred and George were behind her. She followed the corridor back to her room, clutching the letter to her chest,  
"Hermione, are you sure this is a good idea?" George asked her with a certain edge in his voice.  
"Nothing is ever a good idea anymore George, it never has been." Hermione told him, she walked into the room that she had been residing in for the last few days and sat straight on her bed without closing the door allowing Fred and George to sit next to her.  
"Malfoy needs our help." She told them both, getting up from the bed and shoving the letter into George's hands. "So I'm going to help him, whether I am alone or not." Hermione informed the two twins, before walking over to the wooden dresser where her clothes had been stored for the past few days and began packing. Hermione pulled open the dresser and started rummaging through her clothes and looking for the bag that she left here after the war with the undetectable extension charm on it. She figured that she could pack as much as she could, and still travel lighter than the others. Hand luggage was the only necessity, she thought.

"Hermione, what if Malfoy is in deeper trouble than we know?" Fred asked her carefully.  
"Then we'll find out when we get there." She told him, turning towards them both. "Look, we don't know how much trouble Draco is in, and no matter whether it is big or small, I would still help him. He asked for my help and I'm giving it to him. And this Phoenix Sphere is obviously important to our kind, therefore we need to find out what went wrong." Hermione told them, putting her bag down on the bed, Hermione took a deep breath as Fred walked towards her and gently laid a hand on her face.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt 'Mione." Fred told her, gently leaning his forehead against hers, slowly behind them, Hermione noticed George sneaking out the room, but she didn't care. She only had eyes for Fred and his voice.  
"I won't, I'll have you there." She told him with a tiny grin. "And George, Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Ginny even Ron." She told him with a small laugh.  
"There's always the perks of having the dream team around. Sirius will be a good dog and play fetch with Moony, and Ginny will throw one heck of a hex." Fred told her, laughing and slowly trailing her face with his thumb.  
"I'll have my own band of protection in the name of Fred Weasley anyway." Hermione said with a grin.  
"I'll be a great defence line. Like a muggle ninja turtle, or something like that." Fred said laughing, and giving Hermione a light kiss on the forehead.  
Hermione blushed a deep shade of red before looking up at Fred. It was always his eyes, the way they shined a deep hazel brown, and glinted when she looked at him. Fred always made her heart beat faster than its normal speed and her stomach feel with butterflies whenever he was near, and it felt natural to her.  
"I should let you pack." Fred told her with a smile before leaving the room, Hermione didn't even get the chance to say a word to Fred about wanting him to stay just a little bit longer, wrapped in the moment like a pillow of cocoons.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the chest of draws and started packing clothes into her bag before turning to her book shelves. For once in her life, Hermione Granger didn't actually know what books to pack that would her on this adventure. Slowly, Hermione sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands, what had Draco been doing?  
Suddenly everything felt like a million miles away and all she could think about is the endless possibilities that Draco could end up dead by the time they found him, or it could be worse than dead. Much worse, but how worse? Hermione thought.  
Raising her hands in frustration she resumed packing everything into her beaded bag, and packed as many books as she though necessary that might be of some logical use to them.  
Everyone was right, she thought. What if Malfoy was in much deeper trouble than she thought? What if she was putting their lives at risk?  
Shaking her head, Hermione tied the strings of the beaded bag and swung it over her shoulder before making her way to Remus' room, her Godfather usually had the answer to all her questions. Maybe he could provide and insight this time.

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry that this has taken so long and that it is a bit short, but I have been so busy finishing my year at college that I neglected my fanfiction and for that I apologise deeply! But I have finished college now and can hopefully write a bit more often than normal, and hopefully not suffer from writers block again like I did when trying to write this chapter! (Again, I apologise!) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will try and update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Again, I apologise for the very long update and I'm sorry that I kept saying I would update soon, but I am terrible with this whole time keeping thing. But many apologies anyway.  
Anyway, I now have an update for you, and I really hope you enjoy it **** BEGIN THE JOURNEY TO FIND MALFOY! P.S. I know Cursed Child has come out since I started writing this but I'm overlooking those events for this fanfiction. Thanks.**

**Remus' POV**

Remus nor any of them had no idea what they were getting themselves in to when going on an absurd rescue mission for Draco, but they all trusted Hermione's instinct. After everything that the wizarding world went through during the war, wasn't it time we all started helping each other out anyway? Remus pondered over this decision as he packed his clothes neatly into his suitcase. Hermione insisted on going by muggle air transport as to avoid suspicion of the ministry sending a searching party from the moment they landed, but even Remus thought that they would suspect something from the way a huge party of people got off the plane, that all, looked like they were from a different world, which they really were.

Remus heard Hermione walking towards his room before she even got a chance to step through the door, he turned around to face her with a slight grin.  
"Having trouble gathering your thoughts?" Remus asked his Goddaughter.

Remus had known Hermione's parents since she was only a child because Dumbledore had sent him to keep an eye on her the moment he heard about the relations that Hermione had with the wizarding world. Yes, she was a muggleborn, and her parents were both muggles, but Hermione's father had close ties to the wizarding world because of his brother being an infamous wizard who took Voldemort's side the minute the war started in their world. Remus took a shining to Hermione the moment he saw her and watched her grow into herself throughout the years, and her intelligence glow. It was only for Hermione's mother, who decided that Remus would be fittingly Hermione's godfather, to which, he gladly accepted with very little resistance from Dumbledore himself.

"It's just…Well, I don't know what I'm looking for, and I'm hoping I'm not dragging everyone on a suicide mission. What if it is so much worse than this? What if somebody comes back dead?" Hermione asked Remus, sitting down on a tiny wooden chair by the desk in the corner of the room staring directly down at the fragile wooden flooring.  
Remus took in Hermione's image for one moment, her shoulders were slumped and she seemed tense with worry, yet she managed to pack and not have a nervous breakdown before anyone could convince her otherwise.

"There will always be danger in what we do Hermione, it is just who we are." Remus told her, placing another book in his suitcase and turning to look at Hermione again. "Everyone who has accepted to take part in this trip is doing so at their own risk, because even they know the outcome."  
"But, there hasn't been anything like this since the war? What if they expect it to be just like that and scare themselves of their fate once we get there?" Hermione asked Remus, fiddling with the strings of her bag before finally looking up.  
"The war was much greater than what we face today, and even if the past has come to haunt us, we all know that we are much more prepared than we were since Voldemort's downfall. Everyone in this house is stronger than they were before. They know what to expect. War, or no war."

Remus watched as Hermione said nothing, and just got up and gave him a hug, sometimes, words cannot say it all, but Remus knew that he had said the right thing to Hermione.

"Oh and Hermione..." Remus said, stopping her before she can leave the room.

"Yes?" Hermione responded, turning to face her godfather.

"I um...thought I should make you aware that we are traveling by International Portkey. Spoke to Kingsley. He said it's better than muggle air space. Besides I don't think half of us even have passports." Remus told her with a smirk.

"I should have thought of that…Oh brilliant. " Hermione responded, leaving the room and closing the door as she went.

**Ginny's POV**

"Merlin's beard, haven't you two packed yet?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron as she walked into their room to find the boys clothes strewn everywhere, and books laying scattered across the floor.  
"This is harder than you think Ginny, we don't know what to pack!" Rom said to her, waving his hands in exasperation at the state of the room.  
"Just pack the essentials then Ronald! At least that would be a start!" Ginny told her brother, before walking over to inspect Harry's suitcase, that so far, only had a couple of items of clothing inside it.  
"And I suppose you're all packed then Gin?" Harry asked her after throwing more t-shirts into his suitcase.  
"As a matter of fact, I am. Yes. So is Hermione, Remus, and even Sirius. I haven't checked on the twins yet." Ginny responded with a smirk.  
Ginny walked over to the pile of books and stacked them neatly before putting them in Ron's suitcase.  
"OI! Why do I get all of the heavy stuff?" Ron asked with a note of anger and frustration.  
"Because Harry is going to have all the paperwork." Ginny responded with a light laugh.  
"You're joking Ginny? I thought Hermione had the paperwork!" Harry exclaimed.  
"She does. The more important stuff. We're trusting you with the ministry paper work that Kingsley just brought over.  
"Kingsley was just here?" Harry asked, putting down his clothes slowly.  
"Yes. We're travelling by Portkey. He had to confirm that we'd be going undetected." Ginny explained sorting through both of the boy's stuff. "Honestly you two, do you have no idea how to pack at all?" Ginny asked them both sighing.  
"If we had any clue on how this was going to play out, then we would know what to pack. But we don't." Harry explained before setting more clothes aside.  
"You had no idea how it was going to pan out when we were fighting a war." Ginny told them both.  
"No. But Hermione had a rough idea and she packed most of the essentials for us before we even left the Burrow." Ron told her throwing in his Fantastic Beasts book.  
"Well I doubt Hermione has any idea what to pack either. She only has a vague idea as to what has happened." Ginny sighed sadly.  
"Well if anything, she'll find a way to get Intel." Harry told her with a smile before putting his arm around Ginny and kissing her on the forehead.  
"Hermione knows what she's doing. She's brighter than us all." Ron told his sister with a light smile, but Ginny could do nothing but laugh.  
"Don't you dare tell her I said that Ginny." Ron said going bright red.  
"Your secret is safe with me Ronald." Ginny responded smiling before waving her wand to pack the remainder of the boy's stuff and leaving the room. We'll be okay…she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HELLO HELLO! Welcome to Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did have trouble writing it but thank you to my good friend and author Snargaluff, I managed to get on my way :3  
Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione officially hated portkeys; international portkeys doubly so. Even after all these years she still couldn't stick the landing. If there was any other option available then Hermione would have been happy, but unfortunately for her the international portkey was the quickest and cheapest way to get all the way to Italy within a day. But yes, making a fool of herself in front of Fred was not on the top of Hermione's list of priorities.

They were all gathered around an old boot in the middle of the garden and somehow it reminded Hermione of all those years ago before the Quidditch world cup. Except this time; it was Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Remus and Sirius. It was different this time, and Hermione was going to make sure that everyone came back alive, even if she didn't. Hermione was getting restless, the longer it took them to set off, the longer they left Draco in trouble, what was the hold up?  
"Sorry I'm late." Viktor spoke up from the top of the hill as he slowly approached the clan.  
"You've got to be kidding me?" Ron exclaimed loudly from next to Hermione. "What are you doing here?!" He practically shouted, frightening Luna who was stood to the left of him.  
"Calm down Ronald, I'm sure Viktor was about to tell us before you rudely interrupted." Hermione heard Ginny say from opposite her.  
"I v'as Mr Malfoy's researched. Mr Shacklebolt thought it fit that I v'as to accompany you all." Viktor explained to them all before taking his place in a gap next to Hermione.  
"Well, Kingsley knows what is best I suppose." She heard Sirius say. All this talk was exasperating her, she just wanted to get the Portkey travel over and done with.  
"Can we just get on with this please?" Hermione asked them all, she just wanted to get the travel over and done with so they could focus on what was important…finding Malfoy.

Hermione cast a look over at Fred, god he was beautiful in this light. He was stood next to his twin George standing across from Hermione. She was willing Fred to make eye contact with her just so she could know he was okay, that she was going to be okay but he didn't. Clearly something was on their mind. Hermione watched as Sirius passed a small orange box to the twins, and for a moment she thought nothing of it but of course…Hermione knew deep down that this wouldn't stay a serious trip. There was no dull moment with Fred and George around and Hermione was grateful for that, the world could use a little laughter.

"Of course we can Hermione, now that everyone is ready." She heard Remus say from next to her, shaking her awake from her daze. Finally, back to what was important. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco. And little Scorpius, god he was only a baby, it was going to traumatize him for life she thought.  
"Alright." Remus said, "Everyone put on hand on the boot, and grab the person on your left. Travelling to Italy is going to be a bumpy ride." He told them all, Hermione held onto Viktor, not happy about his arrangement, it made her uncomfortable having to hold onto Viktor Krum. The guy from whom she once had a relationship with.  
"Now on the count of three, everybody put their free hand on the boot, once everyone's hand is on the boot we'll be in Italy. It'll be a rough landing but you'll all need to let go simultaneously. Not all at once." Remus explained.

One by one, everyone around Hermione grabbed onto the manky old boot, she was the last. Hermione hesitated, surely there was a way around this? There had to be something, some way out of it. Draco would be fine if she just went separately to the rest of them? Shaking the thought out of her head Hermione put her hand on to the boot and before she knew it she was being lifted off the ground and whirling through the air. Hermione despised herself for this but held onto Viktor as tightly as possible. Oh why did they have to travel by Portkey? Hermione wanted to vomit. Even though she could feel the landing coming up Hermione was surely about to make a fool out of herself right in front of Fred. She quickly glanced around in all the confusion looking for Fred but she couldn't see him.  
"Time to let go kids!" She could hear Sirius shouting.  
Closing her eyes, Hermione let go of the boot and before she even could sort her position to land she was spiralling towards the ground at a too fast pace to control. She came down with a massive thud, only to find that she didn't land on the hard ground but rather something soft, or someone soft. Hermione looked down only to see she had landed on Fred. _Oh brilliant_, she thought, the one person she didn't want to humiliate and she had done it anyway. Hermione stood up quickly brushing herself off before looking down at Fred.  
"I'm so sorry, the landing, the Portkey, I-"Hermione stumbled out but Fred soon cut her off.  
"It's alright Hermione." He responded smiling. "No harm done, I'm still all in one piece." He said with a laugh as George helped his twin up off the floor. Hermione smiled sheepishly looking around, everyone had made it safely, and the everyone still had limbs attached. Hermione looked around to get her bearings, only to be greeted with the most beautiful sight.  
The portkey had landed them on a hill on the outskirts of Rome.  
"So this is where the search had taken Draco?" Luna asked from next to her. Hermione surveyed the blonde, she barely had a chance to talk to her since the get together, and Hermione immediately felt bad. Luna was one of her best friends and she had neglected her through all of this. How could she?  
"It seems so. I just hope Draco is holding in there." Hermione responded with a small smile, she felt an arm slip around onto her shoulders and found it belonged to Luna, things were alright for them, Hermione thought with a smile, and she was grateful for that.  
"He'll be alright Hermione, and we'll soon find him." Luna reassured her before walking off and re-joining the group behind her but Hermione stayed looking at the view. Rome…So this is where it all begins?  
Hermione swiftly turned around to join the group, whose eyes were all on her.  
"Okay, listen up." Hermione instructed. "We're going to all go to the hotel just down the street where Kingsley's instructions will be waiting for us. Seeing as we don't know the exact location of Draco's research office, he sent them over by owl." Hermione told them.  
"What do we do once we get to the office, where would we even start 'Mione?" Harry asked her, concerning surrounded his facial expression.  
"We'll start from the beginning. We'll look through all the books he had and scour the office for his notes, we can't miss a thing Harry. We just can't." Hermione responded, turning on her heals and started walking down the hill, the group falling in behind her.  
She was going to find Draco, his life depended on it.


End file.
